


A Day Off

by SaraJaye



Category: Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: F/M, Fields of Flowers, Fluff and Smut, Late to the Meeting, Loving Marriage, Married Couple, Meadows, Outdoor Sex, Post-Game(s), Shamelessly Sweet Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-20
Updated: 2014-03-20
Packaged: 2018-01-16 10:16:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1343839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wherein Geoffrey and Elincia play hooky and get frisky in a field of flowers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day Off

The meetings were far from the worst thing they could endure, and Elincia appreciated them far more than ever now after all they'd had to go through with Ludveck's treachery in the past year. On the other hand, they weren't exactly the most exciting things to sit through either. So while she hadn't yet begun to dread every Wednesday morning, sometimes she would lie in bed next to her husband and wish that for once, she could skip it. Sleep late, go for a ride in the countryside, anything but sit through more questions and answers and occasionally having to silence squabbling nobles.

So of course she was surprised when one Wednesday morning, Geoffrey convinced her to take a ride into the country with him instead of preparing for the day's meeting. They dressed quickly, saddled his horse and rode off into the countryside without a word to anyone, only a note to Lucia.

Elicnia couldn't believe she was doing this, much less without even a token argument as to why they couldn't. It was never a good idea for _anyone_ to skip a Wednesday, but it would be especially bad if the Queen and King were absent. But her heart had overtaken her judgment, something it hadn't done since she was young and naive and sheltered from the world. _Yes, Geoffrey, let's ride into the country and pick flowers all day!_

It was late morning when they finally came to a stop, far away from the castle and possibly Melior by this point. Geoffrey dismounted, helped her down and took her hand as they ran gleefully into a seemingly endless field.

"We picked the perfect day to skip, didn't we," she said, taking in the vibrant colors and warmth that surrounded them. He smiled, lifting her up and twirling her around a little.

"Perfect," he echoed. "Her Highness deserves a day away from taxes and squabbling nobles."

"And His Highness does not?" She wrapped her arms across his shoulders and kissed him briefly. He smiled, setting her down but not letting go of her.

"I couldn't very well let my lady spend her day off alone, now, could I?"

"And yet, you still wore your armor." Elincia herself had worn a simple blue country dress with little white flowers embroidered into the bodice. "Did you think we would be attacked by rabbits out here?" Geoffrey laughed sheepishly, turning a bit red.

"I suppose old habits are hard to break," he said. "I'm surprised you didn't wear your grandmother's battle gear out of habit."

"At least that's easier to manage than that what I _used_ to wear." Her old orange gown hadn't seen the light of day since her coronation; it was a relic from her girlhood and while she couldn't bring herself to get rid of it, the style no longer suited her as it once had. "Ah, but listen to us, talking about our clothes when we're supposed to be enjoying ourselves!"

"I'll remove my armor at once, Your Highness," Geoffrey said, slowly releasing her.

"Let me help." His armor wasn't as complicated as that worn by a general or a marshal, but it wasn't a simple affair either. Once he was as comfortable as she was, Elincia removed the clips from her hair and let it tumble down past her shoulders.

"Much better," he murmured, taking her into his arms again. Their lips came together in a longer kiss, Geoffrey running his fingers through her unpinned hair and Elincia feeling the soft cotton of his tunic under her hands. Not since their honeymoon had they been able to simply enjoy each other like this, to be just a man and a woman in love. Sometimes, being in charge of an entire monarchy _was_ a bit tiring.

He laid her down on the grass, the soft cool blades tickling her bare arms as the kiss deepened, tongues caressing each other, hands touching and visiting places they'd barely had time to in months. His lips left hers to trail down her neck, his hands unbuttoned her dress as hers tugged at his shirt and belt.

"I want to lay naked with you in the grass," she whispered. "Take everything off."

"Should we? Someone might..." And Geoffrey laughed. "My apologies. I forgot where we were for a moment." And soon their clothes lay strewn around them in the grass and Geoffrey's lips were on her breast, his hand stroking her sides and her hips and her stomach until his fingers brushed between her legs and she gasped, raising her hips.

" _Yes,_ " she murmured, closing her eyes and panting as he stroked her. In turn, she caressed his back and chest until her hand settled on his hardness, giving it a teasing graze with her palm.

"Are you ready, my lady?" He would never stop calling her that or any variant of it no matter how many times she insisted or how many times he tried, it was just something she'd come to expect and accept of him. She parted her legs more, guiding him to her.

"Yes."

He plunged in, quicker than his usual careful entry, and started moving right away with quick thrusts, Elincia moaning and crying out his name as her hips rose to meet his every movement. Lips, hands, bodies caressed each other in rhythmic understanding. It was beyond words, beyond description...it was like their honeymoon times ten, almost. Higher and higher she soared until everything burst into white-hot flames around her and she was dimly aware of him shouting her name to the heavens.

When she returned to Earth, Geoffrey was trailing kisses along her jawline, stroking loose strands of hair away from her face. Presently he withdrew from her, rolling onto his back and letting her lie against his chest.

"Do you think they've started without us?" she asked. He smiled, playing with a lock of her hair and resting a hand on her hip.

"Perhaps. Or they could have seen we were absent, panicked and left in search of us...in which case, we should put our clothes back on."

"And I just got comfortable, too." Elincia mock-pouted. "I suppose we _should_ at least be present for part of the meeting if there is one. We'll need an excuse for why we were so late, though..."

"On the other hand, I wonder how well they can manage without us? Your uncle Renning might be a fine substitute."

"Yes, but he's not the King." She sighed. "Such a beautiful day...I'd love to stay out here making love with you until the sun sets. But alas, I'm their Queen and they'll expect no substitute."

"I understand, Your Highness. We'll get dressed immediately and ride back to Melior."

Reluctantly, they separated and put their clothes back on, Elincia helping Geoffrey with his armor. His horse had busied himself munching some grass while they'd been preoccupied, a small bird occasionally stopping to rest on his back before flying away again; Geoffrey let her mount first before settling in front of her, Elincia wrapping her arms around his waist as they rode back to the capital.

They only arrived forty minutes late to the meeting, to stares and whispers from others. _They know,_ Elincia thought, but at least they were polite enough not to say anything. Lucia only smirked, while Bastian nodded in approval.

"I apologize for us being tardy," Elincia began. "But if someone will kindly brief their Queen and King on what they missed, we may begin."

Perhaps skipping the beginnings of meetings wasn't the best of ideas. _But,_ she decided as Geoffrey took her hand under the table, _it was worth it._


End file.
